sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Φαινόμενο Dunning-Kruger
Φαινόμενον Dunning-Kruger Dunning-Kruger effect, List of Effects thumb|300px| [[:category:Φαινόμενα| Φαινόμενα Φαινομενολογία Φαινόμενο Επιστημονικά Φαινόμενα Επιστήμη Επιστήμες ---- Αστρονομικά Φαινόμενα Αστρονομία Φυσικά Φαινόμενα Φυσική Βιολογικά Φαινόμενα Βιολογία Γεωλογικά Φαινόμενα Γεωλογία Χημικά ΦαινόμεναΧημεία Οικονομικά Φαινόμενα Οικονομία Κοινωνικά Φαινόμενα ΚοινωνιολογίαΙατρικά Φαινόμενα Ιατρική Ψυχολογικά Φαινόμενα Ψυχολογία Ιστορικά Φαινόμενα Ιστορία ---- Θρησκευτικά Φαινόμενα Θεολογία Μεταφυσικά Φαινόμενα Μεταφυσική Υπερβατικά Φαινόμενα Υπερβασιολογία ]] - Ένα Ψυχολογικό Φαινόμενο. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "[[]]" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "[[]]". Εισαγωγή The Dunning–Kruger effect is a cognitive bias in which relatively unskilled persons suffer illusory superiority, mistakenly assessing their ability to be much higher than it really is. Το φαινόμενο Ντάνινγκ–Κρούγκερ είναι μια γνωστική διαταραχή στην οποία άτομα περιορισμένων δεξιοτήτων αποκτούν μια ψευδαίσθηση ανωτερώτητας, εκτιμώντας εσφαλμένα οτι οι γνωστικές τους ικανότητες, είναι υψηλότερες από ό,τι πραγματικά είναι. Οι Ντάνινγκ και Κρούγκερ απέδωσαν αυτή την προκατάληψη σε μια μεταγνωστική αδυναμία των ανειδίκευτων να αναγνωρίσουν τη δική τους ανεπάρκεια και να αξιολογούν με ακρίβεια την δική τους ικανότητα. Η έρευνά τους προτείνει επίσης επακόλουθα: άτομα υψηλής ειδίκευσης μπορεί να υποτιμούν τη δική τους σχετική ικανότητά και μπορεί εσφαλμένα να υποθέτουν ότι τα καθήκοντα τα οποία είναι εύκολα για αυτούς είναι επίσης εύκολα για τους άλλους. }} Η προκατάληψη αυτή παρατηρήθηκε πειραματικά πρώτα από τους Ντέιβιντ Ντάνινγκ και Τζάστιν Κρούγκερ από το Πανεπιστήμιο Κορνέλ, το 1999. Είναι παραδεκτό ότι το αποτέλεσμα είναι το αποτέλεσμα της εσωτερικής ψευδαίσθησης του ανειδίκευτου, και την εξωτερική παρεξήγηση στους ειδικούς: «Η λανθασμένη σύγκριση του ανίκανου προκύπτει από ένα λάθος για τον εαυτό του, λαμβάνοντας υπόψη ότι η λανθασμένη σύγκριση των εξαιρετικά ικανών προκύπτει από ένα σφάλμα για τους άλλους». }} Αρχική μελέτη Το φαινόμενο παρατηρήθηκε πειραματικά για πρώτη φορά σε μια σειρά πειραμάτων από τους Ντέιβιντ Ντάνινγκ και Τζάστιν Κρούγκερ του τμήματος ψυχολογίας στο Πανεπιστήμιο του Κορνέλ το 1999. }} Η μελέτη ήταν εμπνευσμένη από την περίπτωση του ΜακΆρθουρ Γουίλερ, ενός ανθρώπου που λήστεψε δύο τράπεζες μετά την κάλυψη του προσώπου του με χυμό λεμονιού με την εσφαλμένη πεποίθηση ότι, επειδή ο χυμός λεμονιού μπορεί να χρησιμοποιηθεί ως αόρατο μελάνι θα μπορούσε να αποτρέψει το πρόσωπό του από το να καταγραφεί στις κάμερες παρακολούθησης. Οι συγγραφείς σημείωσαν ότι, παλαιότερες μελέτες έδειξαν ότι η άγνοια των προτύπων επιδόσεων βρίσκεται πίσω από μια μεγάλη ανακριβή αυτοαξιολόγηση της επάρκειας. Αυτό το μοτίβο υπερεκτίμησης της επάρκειας παρατηρήθηκε σε μελέτες δεξιοτήτων τόσο διαφορετικές όσο και η ανάγνωση και κατανόηση, η λειτουργία ενός οχήματος με κινητήρα, και παιχνίδια όπως το σκάκι ή τένις, ή ακόμη και η εξάσκηση ιατρικής. Οι Ντάνινγκ και Κρούγκερ πρότειναν ότι, για μια συγκεκριμένη δεξιότητα, ανίκανοι άνθρωποι θα: * αποτυγχάνουν να αναγνωρίσουν τη δική τους έλλειψη δεξιοτήτων * αποτυγχάνουν να αναγνωρίσουν την έκταση της ανεπάρκειας * αποτυγχάνουν να υπολογίσουν με ακρίβεια τις δεξιότητες άλλων * αντιλαμβάνονται και να αναγνωρίζουν τη δική τους έλλειψη ικανότητας μόνο αφού εκτεθούν σε κατάρτιση για αυτή τη δεξιότητα Ο Ντάνινγκ από τότε έχει επιστήσει μια αναλογία – "το ανοσογνωσία της καθημερινής ζωής" – με μια κατάσταση στην οποία ένα άτομο που βιώνει μια σωματική αναπηρία , εξαιτίας τραυματισμού του εγκεφάλου φαίνεται να αγνοεί ή αρνείται την ύπαρξη της αναπηρίας, ακόμη και για δραματικές αναπηρίες όπως τύφλωση ή παράλυση: "Αν είσαι ανίκανος, δεν μπορείς να ξέρεις ότι είσαι ανίκανος.... Οι δεξιότητες που χρειάζεστε για να παράγουν μια σωστή απάντηση είναι ακριβώς οι δεξιότητες που χρειάζεστε για να αναγνωρίσετε ποια είναι σωστή απάντηση." Υποστηρικτικές έρευνες Οι Ντάνινγκ και Κρούγκερ προχώρησαν στην εξέταση των υποθέσεων αυτών σε φοιτητές ψυχολογία στο Κορνέλ. Σε μια σειρά ερευνών, εξέτασαν την αυτο αξιολόγηση των φοιτητών για τις δεξιότητες λογικής σκέψης, γραμματικές δεξιότητες, και χιούμορ. Αφού επιδείχθηκε η βαθμολογία τους, οι φοιτητές κλήθηκαν να εκτιμήσουν τη δική τους κατάταξη στην τάξη. Η ικανή ομάδα εκτίμησε την κατάταξη της με ακρίβεια, ενώ οι ανίκανη ομάδα υπερεκτίμησε τις δικές της. Με άλλα λόγια, οι φοιτητές που ήταν να πάρουν Δ' και Ε' νόμιζαν ότι είχαν δώσει εργασία με βαθμό Β' ή καλύτερο. Όπως οι Ντάνινγκ και Κρούγκερ, σημείωσαν: Σε τέσσερις έρευνες, οι συγγραφείς διαπίστωσαν ότι οι συμμετέχοντες με βαθμούς στο κάτω τεταρτημόριο σε δοκιμασίες του χιούμορ, της γραμματικής και της λογικής κατάφωρα υπερεκτίμησαν τη δοκιμή τους απόδοση και ικανότητα. Αν και βαθμολογίες του τεστ τους έβαζαν στο 12ο εκατοστημόριο, υπολόγισαν οι ίδιοι να είναι στο 62ο. }} Εν τω μεταξύ, οι μαθητές με υψηλή ικανότητα έτειναν να υποτιμούν τη σχετική επάρκεια. Χονδρικά, οι συμμετέχοντες που βρήκαν εύκολες τις εργασίες λανθασμένα θεώρησαν ότι οι εργασίες σίγουρα ήταν επίσης εύκολες για τους άλλους, με άλλα λόγια, υπέθεταν ότι οι άλλοι ήταν το ίδιο ικανοί, αν όχι περισσότερο ικανοί, από τους ίδιους. }} Μια επακόλουθη έρευνα, που αναφέρεται στην ίδια μελέτη, δείχνει ότι ανίκανοι φοιτητές βελτίωσαν την ικανότητά τους για την εκτίμηση του βαθμού τους μετά από ελάχιστα μαθήματα πάνω στις δεξιότητες που προηγουμένως δεν είχαν, ανεξάρτητα από την βελτίωση που είχαν αποκτήσει σε αυτές τις δεξιότητες. }} Το 2003, οι Ντάνινγκ και Τζόις Έρλινγκερ, επίσης από το Πανεπιστήμιο Κορνέλ, δημοσίευσαν μια μελέτη που περιγράφει την μετατόπιση στην όψη του εαυτού των ανθρώπων όταν επηρεάζεται από εξωτερικά ερεθίσματα. Στους συμμετέχοντες στη μελέτη, φοιτητές στο Πανεπιστήμιο Cornell, δόθηκαν τεστ στις γνώσεις τους στην γεωγραφία. Μερικά από τα τεστ είχαν ως στόχο να επηρεάσουν την όψη του εαυτού τους θετικά και κάποια αρνητικά. Στη συνέχεια τους ζητήθηκε να αξιολογήσουν τις επιδόσεις τους. Αυτοί στους οποίους δόθηκαν τα θετικά τεστ ανέφεραν σημαντικά καλύτερη απόδοση από αυτούς στους οποίους δόθηκαν τα αρνητικά. Οι Ντάνιελ Έιμς και Λάρα Κάμραθ επέκτειναν αυτή την εργασία στην ευαισθησία προς άλλους και η αντίληψη του υποκειμένου για το πόσο ευαίσθητο είναι. Έρευνα διεξήχθη από τους Burson et al. (2006) για να εξετάσει μία από τις βασικές υποθέσεις που διατυπώνονται από τους Κρούγκερ και Μύλερ στο βιβλίο τους Αδεξιότητα, άγνοια, ή και τα δύο; Η ευρετική καλύτερου από το μέσο όρο και στατιστική παλινδρόμηση προβλέπει λάθη στις εκτιμήσεις της απόδοσης: «οι άνθρωποι σε όλα τα επίπεδα επιδόσεων είναι εξίσου κακοί με την εκτίμηση των σχετικών επιδόσεων τους». |last3=Klayman|first3=J.|last1=Burson|first1=K.}} Για να εξεταστεί αυτή η υπόθεση, οι συγγραφείς διερεύνησαν τρεις διαφορετικές έρευνες, οι οποίες χειραγωγούσαν την "αντιληπτή δυσκολία των καθηκόντων και ως εκ τούτου τις πεποιθήσεις των συμμετεχόντων σχετικά με τη σχετική κατάταξή τους". |last3=Klayman|first3=J.|last1=Burson|first1=K.}} Οι συγγραφείς διαπίστωσαν ότι όταν οι ερευνητές παρουσίαζαν σε άτομα καθήκοντα με μέτρια δυσκολία, αυτοί με τις καλύτερες και τις χειρότερες επιδόσεις διέφεραν ελάχιστα στην ικανότητά τους να προβλέψουν με ακρίβεια τις επιδόσεις τους. Επιπλέον, βρήκαν ότι με τις πιο δύσκολες εργασίες, αυτοί με τις καλύτερες επιδόσεις ήταν λιγότερο ακριβείς στην πρόβλεψη της απόδοσης τους, από αυτούς με τη χειρότερη επίδοση. Οι συγγραφείς κατέληξαν στο συμπέρασμα ότι τα ευρήματα αυτά υποδηλώνουν ότι «οι κριτές σε όλα τα επίπεδα δεξιοτήτων υπόκεινται σε παρόμοιο βαθμό σφάλματος». |last3=Klayman|first3=J.|last1=Burson|first1=K.}} Οι Ehrlinger et al. (2008) έκαναν μια απόπειρα να εξετάσουν εναλλακτικές εξηγήσεις, αλλά ήρθαν σε συμπεράσματα που ήταν ποιοτικά παρόμοια με το πρωτότυπο έργο. Η μελέτη καταλήγει στο συμπέρασμα ότι η βασική αιτία είναι ότι, σε αντίθεση με αυτούς με υψηλές επιδόσεις, «αυτοί με πτωχές επιδόσεις δεν μαθαίνουν από την ανατροφοδότηση που υποδηλώνει την ανάγκη να βελτιωθούν». Μελέτες σχετικά με το φαινόμενο Ντάνινγκ–Κρούγκερ τείνουν να επικεντρώνονται σε εξεταζόμενα υποκείμενα στις ΗΠΑ. Μια σειρά από μελέτες σε υποκείμενα από την Ανατολική Ασία δείχνουν ότι διαφορετικές κοινωνικές δυνάμεις είναι στο παιχνίδι σε διαφορετικές κουλτούρες. Για παράδειγμα, Ανατολικοί Ασιάτες τείνουν να υποτιμούν τις ικανότητές τους και να βλέπουν τις χαμηλές επιδόσεις ως μια ευκαιρία για να βελτιώσουν τον εαυτό τους και να προοδεύσουν μαζί με τους άλλους. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Φυσικό Φαινόμενο *Μεταβολή *Επιστημονικά Φαινόμενα (κατάλογος) Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Κατηγορία:Ψυχολογικά Φαινόμενα